My first love
by Thanatos Law
Summary: Je l'ai toujours aimé et je le regarde sourire et je souris avec lui. Warning, c'est super fluffy, rose, doux. Un hymne à l'amour en somme. OS


**My first love**

_Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours aimé._

On s'est connu à l'école maternelle, et déjà, à ce moment là, je l'aimais. Comme un enfant de 4 ans peut en aimer un autre. Il avait ce sourire solaire, ce sourire plein de joie, que je lui enviais. Moi, je n'étais pas souriant, solaire. J'étais son parfait opposé. Mais alors que tout le monde voulait jouer avec lui, l'appréciait, il restait toujours avec moi. Et je n'en l'aimais que davantage.

Je rentre la tête dans les épaules, soufflant et regardant le nuage de buée que produit mon souffle dans l'air glacial de ce matin de Janvier. On ne s'est pas vu durant les vacances et je m'ennuie de lui. Je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute. Mais sans lui, mon monde parait terne et sans intérêt. « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » disait le dicton. Et bien, je le comprends très bien.

J'entends des pas précipités dans mon dos, et avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je me sens partir en avant, renversé par la fougue de mon meilleur ami. Il rit aux éclats et me regarde, solaire. Mon monde s'éclaire de nouveau. Je respire mieux. C'est si bon de le voir. Je lui souris, et c'est clairement moins spectaculaire que le sien. Mais il sourit encore plus, et rit, rit. Il est si beau, dans ce matin glacial de janvier. Il est là, entouré de la blancheur de la neige, dans sa veste cerise, ces courts cheveux noirs hirsutes bougeant dans le vent, sa peau un véritable contraste avec la blancheur de se qui nous entoure. Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne au lycée, et je le suis, parce que je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde pour voir son sourire, sentir mon cœur battre la chamade. On arrive essoufflé, et il sourit, encore, toujours. La personne la plus joyeuse du monde, selon moi. Il salue nos amis, les siens, à vrai dire, et je fais de même, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne lui aurait même pas vraiment parlé. Mais ce n'est pas grave, car il est heureux, et malgré moi, un rictus prend forme sur mes lèvres alors que je le regarde.

Un an s'est écoulé, et j'entends les murmures qui me suivent partout où je vais. Je suis un paria, une chose étrange et risible. Mais maintenant, alors que l'on arrive à l'âge adulte, les gens commencent à murmurer plus fort, à être plus odieux. Il doit être le seul à ne pas savoir que je l'aime. Je suis le seul à savoir que je l'ai toujours aimé. Il arrive en souriant, encore. Et je lui souris en retour. Il se met à ma hauteur et j'adapte mon allure pour le suivre. Il a toujours marché plus vite que moi. Il est vif, dans tout ce qu'il fait. Je souris encore, malgré moi. Il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent de me retrouver avec ce rictus étrange, qui le fait rire. C'est pourtant mon vrai sourire. Il me taquine la dessus. Et je le taquine pour plus de choses encore, comme son appétit insatiable. Il nous entraîne vers le café qu'il a découvert et qu'il adore. Et je le suis, l'écoutant parler de sa journée. À notre table, cette fois, se trouve une jeune femme, rousse, pulpeuse, un chignon savamment décoiffé et il rayonne encore plus. Je le regarde, j'observe cette inconnue et il la rejoint en quelques foulées. Ils s'embrassent alors, et malgré moi, tout mon monde s'écroule. Je me ferme, parlant peu, regardant par la fenêtre le ciel se couvrir et je me dis que le temps est à l'image de mon moral. Il est temps d'essayer de l'oublier. Il faut que j'oublie que je l'ai toujours aimé.

Ils vivent ensemble maintenant, et je le vois moins. Je n'aime toujours que lui. J'ai essayé si dur, mais même après des années, je suis incapable de l'oublier. Je continue mes exercices physiques, laissant mon esprit retracé nos vies. Je le revois se bagarrer et tomber, s'ouvrant une pommette juste sous l'oeil et son sourire quand le médecin avait dit qu'il en garderait la cicatrice. Je revois nos batailles de boules de neige, qui avaient eu raison de la vitre de ma maison, et de ma punition. Il avait rit, alors, en me voyant frotter le sol à la brosse à dent. Il avait prit un coup de balai de ma mère, et avait fini avec une brosse à genoux, à côté de moi. Et nous avions pouffé, comme deux idiots contents de passer encore un moment ensemble. Je finis une nouvelle série de mouvent et je retourne dans mon cerveau malade, qui me montre maintenant des souvenirs épars du collège, quand nous finissions assis dans le couloir, souvent parce qu'il me lançait des stylos quand je m'endormais. Et puis au lycée, quand une fille lui avait fait une déclaration, rouge de gêne, et qu'il avait rit, rit de la situation, ne se souvenant même pas de son nom. Je termine enfin mon entraînement, ouvrant les yeux pour le voir assis, qui attend, patient. Elle lui a appris la patience, il est plus calme maintenant. Il me sourit, mais son sourire est triste, peiné, et je m'approche, mes pas à peine audible sur les tatamis. Je m'assois face à lui et j'attends, silencieux, qu'il me parle.

« Elle ne veut plus que je te vois, souffle-t-il en détournant le regard

_ Je comprends, murmuré-je alors, une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine

_ Elle dit que... qu'elle voit comment tu me regardes, et que c'est devenu invivable pour elle. Parce qu'elle sait, finit-il par dire, imitant sa voix

_ Je comprends, murmuré-je de nouveau, une boule dans la gorge en baissant les yeux. Je ne peux plus le regarder. Pas alors que mon cœur finit de se briser, cinq ans après la première fois.

_ Je lui ai dit que c'était rien, que ç'avait toujours été comme ça ! S'emporte-t-il

_ Mais ce n'est pas rien, deviné-je

_ Mais ce n'est pas rien. Et pour elle, c'est insurmontable, finit-il en baissant la tête

_ Je comprends, dis-je en me levant souplement.

_ Tu penses que je pourrais squatter ton canapé en attendant de retrouver un logement, demande-t-il en souriant de nouveau

_ Bien sûr, acquiescé-je en sentant des larmes me brûler les yeux »

Il vit chez moi, mon monde, mon soleil, mon premier amour. Il mange, parle, vit, comme si chaque seconde était sa dernière sur terre, m'entraînant dans sa joie de vivre, et mon cœur, brisé, se répare chaque jour.

Il n'évoque jamais le sujet, et moi non plus. Je sais que je suis un paria, un monstre, et j'entends de nouveau les murmures, plus persistants qu'avant. Un homme qui en aime un autre, c'est une maladie, une tare, dans ce monde. Alors j'écoute, j'encaisse, sans jamais répondre. Mais lui, il commence à les entendre, et je sais qu'il va craquer. Il va finir par partir, et me laisser derrière, parce qu'il vit chez un monstre, avec qui il n'aura jamais d'enfant.

Il fait frais pour un matin de mai, malgré tout, il est en débardeur et sautille, attendant le bus. C'est la première fois que je vais chez lui, que je rencontre son père. Je suis nerveux, alors que je ne fais rien d'autre que de regarder sa nuque. Malgré toutes ces années, malgré que je connaisse ses frères, je n'ai jamais rencontré son père. Il ne parle jamais de sa mère, j'ignore si elle sera présente. J'ai les gâteaux dans les bras et j'attends avec lui, qui piaffe d'impatience.

« Elle ne l'a jamais rencontré, mon père, finit-il par lâcher, avant de s'engouffrer dans le bus »

Je ne réponds rien, j'attends. Nous traversons la ville, épaule contre épaule, et il me sourit, toujours. Sa main repose sur mon genou, habitude qu'il a prise il y a quelques semaines. Et je serre les pâtisseries contre moi, fébrile. Quand enfin nous sortons du bus, il tourne sur lui-même, bras grand ouvert, faisant un câlin au monde, et il sourit, rit, et je souris avec lui. Il m'entraîne alors, d'un pas calme et mesuré et je sens la tension qui l'habite. Il est nerveux, fébrile. Je m'interroge et ne dis rien, en arrivant devant la maison où je l'ai attendu tant de fois, enfant. Il pousse la porte et entre, et je le suis, curieux, hésitant, nerveux, moi aussi.

« Papa, je suis arrivé, crie-t-il

_ Dans la cuisine, lui répond une voix douce et grave

_ Viens, et il me traîne, laissant une chaussure au milieu du passage. »

J'entre dans la cuisine et trouve son père, en train de couper des légumes. Il sourit et s'approche, posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de nous présenter l'un à l'autre. Je le détaille, son père. Il a une cicatrice, lui aussi. Et il est grand, musclé, bien bâti, contrairement à ses fils, beaucoup plus minces. Il est roux, d'un ton flamboyant, et il a le même sourire, qui éclaire votre être, éclaire le monde. Je lui souris et il s'esclaffe, se moquant de mon satané rictus coincé. Je pose les gâteaux sur le comptoir et le suis alors qu'il me fait visiter sa maison d'enfance. On tombe sur ses frères, l'un brun et l'autre blond, à l'étage. Ils s'engueulent pour une broutille et rient une minute plus tard, faisant rire mon compagnon. Je découvre sa chambre d'ado, sobre et rangée. Il rit, toujours, en sortant des vieux magazines cochons et me les montre, m'arrachant un rire léger. Je découvre un pan de sa vie en passant dans le salon, un moment plus tard. Un homme brun, le regard perçant, est en train de mettre la table. Je le fixe, le reconnaissant sans mal, puisqu'il est mon professeur. Il me jette un coup d'oeil avant de sourire, lui aussi, et le petit soleil va graviter autour de lui.

« Je te présente pas, sourit-il

_ Non, nous nous connaissons, en effet

_ C'est le compagnon de papa, rit-il alors »

Et je reste là, figé, interdit par ce que je viens d'entendre. Les deux se regardent, se fixent, et rient. Et je souris, bêtement sans doute, soulagé. Nous parlons beaucoup, pendant ce repas. J'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il n'a toujours connu que ça. Sa mère, comme je l'apprends, est morte en lui donnant naissance, dévastant le cœur de son père, qui resta avec son compagnon pendant vingts ans, sans jamais se soucier des paroles des autres. Et j'écoute, je respire la joie de vivre de ce foyer. Et je souris, encore et toujours. Il ne me voit pas comme un monstre.

Les vacances d'été arrivent enfin, et nous avons fait en sorte d'être en vacances en même temps. Il vit toujours avec moi, rayonnant de bonheur, la rousse désormais oubliée. Il rit pendant que nous préparons nos valises pour aller en bord de mer, se moquant de ma chemise. Je lui donne un coup de coude, souriant aussi. Mon sourire étrange et crispé change, de ce qu'il me dit. J'espère pouvoir rayonner un jour avec lui. Alors, pendant ces vacances, je vais le lui dire. Je suis prêt à affronter le regard des autres, le sien aussi. Même s'il me rejette, je sais désormais que je n'arrêterai jamais de l'aimer, autant le lui dire.

Il fait beau et chaud, et il réchauffe l'éclat du soleil en s'extasiant sur des oiseaux, sûrement des mouettes. Je ris doucement derrière lui, et il rit avec moi, de bonheur, simplement. Je tends la main, le touche. Juste son bras. Mais c'est le premier contact physique que j'initie entre nous depuis que je suis assez vieux pour comprendre qu'il ne faut pas toucher les gens. Il sourit, me prend la main. Je serre ses doigts. Juste un regard, avant qu'il ne rougisse en souriant, et je souris, je souris pour de bon, dévoilant un sourire radieux, rien que pour lui. Je le sais parce que mes joues tirent et que son regard s'agrandit de surprise avant de briller. Il s'approche lentement, me murmure à l'oreille ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre. Je l'ai toujours aimé, après tout.

Son père et son compagnon sont présent, et nous taquine alors que la panique nous gagne tout deux.

Je serre un peu trop ma cravate, et je râle, parce que j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Je sens un accès de panique me nouer le ventre, et je me tourne vers lui, qui me fait un sourire crispé avant de me prendre la main. Je me sens plus à l'aise quand je le touche, alors je reste à ses côtés. Nous finissons par entrer à la mairie, et nos amis, nos proches, nous applaudissent. Je rougis. Et je l'observe qui se détend d'un coup, un sourire grandiose, le plus beau sûrement, qui fend son visage en deux. J'avance à ces côtés et j'écoute le maire prononcé son discours. Alors qu'il termine, il nous invite à faire de même. Je me racle la gorge plusieurs fois et je le regarde. Je lui dit par un simple regard tout ce que je ressens pour lui, puis je commence.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis notre rencontre, en maternelle, je t'ai toujours aimé. D'abord comme l'enfant morose de quatre ans qui trouvait ton sourire incroyable, puis comme l'ado qui comprenait enfin ce qu'il éprouvait. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je pourrais vivre cinq vies différentes que je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es mon soleil, mon repère dans ce monde, mon âme sœur, sans qui le monde me paraît froid et hostile. Je t'aime, Monkey D. Luffy et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, un sourire tremblant sur ces lèvres. Je lui souris en retour, prenant sa main dans la mienne et je serre ses doigts.

« Difficile de faire mieux, rit-il en entrainant la foule avec lui. Tu étais toujours là, toujours. Le seul qui n'ait jamais rien attendu de moi. J'ai longtemps pris ça pour acquis, jusqu'au jour où on m'a demandé de choisir. J'ai éprouvé une telle douleur à l'idée de te perdre. Vivre sans toi à mes côtés m'est impossible. Je t'aime, j'aime ton sourire, même s'il est bizarre dès qu'il y a du monde autour, j'aime ta façon de râler, j'aime te regarder travailler pendant des heures. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, je te l'accorde, et je compte me racheter jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je t'aime, Roronoa Zoro. »

Il a envie de l'embrasser, en le regardant ainsi, après ces mots, qui scellent leur union. Il finit par l'attirer à lui, et l'embrasse sous les vivats de la foule présente, alors qu'ils sont officiellement unis. Il regarde ensuite ses amis, dont certains pleurent, et sourit, ce même sourire solaire que son mari, qui lui serre la main, irradiant de bonheur à ces côtés.

Ok, en vrai je vomis des licornes depuis que j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Mais j'avais envie d'un truc mignon pour une fois. Je suis contente de ce que j'ai écrit, fait incroyable en soit, puisque je n'aime rien de ce que j'écris depuis longtemps.

S'il reste des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, j'ai corrigé grossièrement. Désolée si vous avez eu l'impression de lire 200 fois les mêmes phrases. Même moi, à la fin, je voulais plus écrire le mot sourire, pourtant, il le fallait. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Ciao


End file.
